Dream Clouds
Dream Clouds was a 2014 film directed by Rick120 and Madformerspro. The film was only partually completed with part of the film being released on April 5, 2014, however after months of issues, the remainder of the film was officially cancelled. A reboot has since been made and released in April 2016. In March 2017, the original unfinished film was re-released. Plot When student Tyler Ridgewell experiences a case of repetitive dreams involving a mystery girl in white, he begins searching for the truth. Production History Dream Clouds pre-production began back in March 2013, with directors Rick120, Madformerspro and CosimoValuta all set to direct four seperate short stories that would be merged into one large film. However, in early January 2014, Rick had seemingly lost the vision from the film, and instead decided to focus on only one of the stories. This altered project was retitled as 3 Keys, which was first a studio collection, then a series. On February 11, 2014, Rick had made the decison to turn 3 Keys back into Dream Clouds, after realising the vision for the film once again. The film would have a completely new plot than the one originally intended. Filming began on Feburary 12, and was expected to continue into early March; however, during the early stages of filming, two major incidents broke out; the most noteable of which caused most of Rick's actors to go against their directors and refused to continue the film. Rick went on an extended hiatus, insisting that part of the cause of both incidents was due to being overly distressed. Filming continued on March 30, 2014. On April 2, after many complications in filming, Rick announced that Dream Clouds will be split into 3-parts, Part 1 was released that weekend. Part 2 was planned for release in May 2014, with filming set to begin on April 19, however due to difficulties, filming had been delayed, the release date had been pushed to June 2014- which was when filming had finally began, and had been on and off due to lack of people coming to the sets, as well as heavy lag being present during the sessions. On June 15, Gamerwalk was removed from the movie due to inactivity, and was replaced by Olliekins, popsfootloose949 was also removed from the cast, also due to inactivity. On June 28, Zyphra quit Robloxiwood as well as all the films and series' she was currently acting in. Later that day; Panthermaster47 was fired from the film after lashing out at the lead director, regarding the incidents in March. On June 30, after much inactivity, Part 2 was not released and the remainder of the film had been put on hold, until an unspecified date. A support campaign was set up on twitter, in order to save the film under: #SaveDreamClouds. The campagin got an overwelmingly positive feedback, with notable people including Superpenguin55, ThecapcomFreak and CosimoValuta showing support, despite their personal thoughts on Part 1. On July 8, it was decided that all future upcoming productions would be pushed back to an unspecified release date, in favor of completing Dream Clouds. That same day, a new Clip for Part 2 was released which also announced; that TMF actress EnchantedTruffles would replace Zyphra as Joyce Devine. Filming restarted on July 14, but quickly ended after technical difficulties. In August, filming started up once again, Rick later released a Behind-the-scenes featurette as well as second clip. On August 31, after the success of the #SaveDreamClouds campaign Rick120 released the first 9 Minutes of Part 2 for a limited release until September 13, and released a new IMAX Poster. Despite winning at the 2014 BLOX Awards for best production design as well as a positive reception to the released 9 minutes, Part 2 was not released and Dream Clouds as a result was cancelled on September 21, 2014. Despite the cancellation, #SaveDreamClouds continued to trend within the community. In 2015, Rick120 confirmed a reboot, which was officially released in April 2016. On March 6, 2017, the original film was remastered and rereleased in full. Saving the Movie : Main Article: WTF is happening with Dream Clouds? Is it doomed? Or can YOU save it? Cast Reception Part 1 of the film recieved a polarized reception- some people seeing it a masterpiece while others saw it a missfire. Whatever was released of Part 2 got a more positive reaction. The film was praised for its, writing, characters and cinematography, however the main current criticisim is the pacing and spelling errors as well as lack of color-correction. One scene in Part 1 was heavily criticised after a character- being a teacher, supposedly hands his student, being the main character, drugs. AVERAGE RATING: 7.5/10 Trivia/Goofs *Actress fijifriend99 changed her username to LemonCloud during filming- hence her original username appearing on older posters. *''Dream Clouds, while mainly directed by Rick, was originally also the directorial debut of Madformerspro. *Despite being originally cancelled, ''Dream Clouds was nominated for six awards at the 2014 BLOX Awards, and won one for Best Production Design. Media Category:2014 Category:Cancelled Category:2014 Films Category:Films Category:Cancelled Films